nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of the Old Clock (video game)
Secret of the Old Clock is the twelfth game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on the first four books in the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories (''The Secret of the Old Clock'', The Hidden Staircase, The Bungalow Mystery, and The Mystery at Lilac Inn). In this game, Nancy tries to find the will of an eccentric man to help out a friend. Plot Outwit a criminal before time runs out! You, as Nancy Drew, have been asked to visit Emily Crandall in Titusville, Illinois, a girl whom you only know through a mutual friend, Helen Corning. You arrive at the Lilac Inn, which Emily is currently running after her mother's death and Emily also wants you to safeguard her mother's jewelry at your father's bank. You find out that Emily and her mother had been counting on the generosity of their kind but strange neighbor, Josiah Crowley, to leave them part of his estate to help support the inn they own. But in his will, everything was left to Richard Topham, his ESP teacher. A contested will, a suffering girl, and suspicious psychics - can you solve the mystery before time runs out? * Drive Nancy's classic blue Roadster * Explore Titusville * Play miniature golf Synopsis Emily Crandall Emily's mother has recently died. She is a 17-year-old girl who lives at the Lilac Inn and also runs it. However, she is nervous and distracted, often hearing and seeing strange things. At times she's worried that she's going insane. Jane Willoughby Jane was a friend of Emily's mother and traveled to Lilac Inn to become Emily's guardian until the girl turns 18. She used to be a seamstress with Emily's mother. She feels sorry for Emily but isn't sure how to help her or run a business in Depression-era times. Richard Topham Richard is a self-proclaimed (and self-important) psychic. He currently lives next door to the Lilac Inn, in the house formerly owned by deceased Josiah Crowley, and has inherited all of Crowley's possessions despite Crowley's plans to leave some things to Emily and her mother. Jim Archer Jim is Emily's banker. His bank is starting to fall under due to the recent depression. In the books, Jim Archer was Helen Corning's husband. Phone Friends The phone is located on the wall outside the inn, although Nancy will have to spend a nickel every time she uses it. Carson Drew Carson is Nancy's father. He can give her advice if she's a Junior Detective. Bess Marvin and George Fayne Bess and George are cousins and good friends of Nancy. They have to share a line with Mrs. Farthingham, Bess' nosy neighbor who constantly interrupts conversations between Nancy, Bess, and George. Trivia * Her Interactive was originally supposed to have 12 games. * Several references to the Nancy Drew books and its history are made throughout the game: ** A picture of Edward Stratemeyer, the creator of the Nancy Drew, is seen going down the staircase of the Inn. ** The running gag of the word "Keen" is a play on the pseudonym of the Nancy Drew books, Carolyn Keene. ** Emily mentions her "great-aunt Harriett". Harriett Stratemeyer Adams was the daughter of Edward Stratemeyer and the editor of the Nancy Drew books, later revising and writing many of the books. ** Deer Mountain Resort was the name of the resort in the book The Haunted Bridge. ** Camp Avondale was the camp Nancy spent a week at in the book version of The Secret of the Old Clock. ** Jim Archer is a recurring character in the earlier books, but in the books, he is the fiance of Helen Corning. She is Nancy's friend (before the debut of Bess and George), who was only mentioned as a mutual friend of Nancy and Emily. Logo Category:The Secret of the Old Clock Category:PC Games